A Dance Lesson Nightmare: Another TNAB SideStory
by Mystic Spirit Angel
Summary: Amelia realizes she only has three days to learn how to dance and becomes paranoid, catching Jack's attention. He offers to teach her to dance, but Amelia is certain she has two left feet. Oh boy, what on earth is going to happen?


**Surprise! Bet you didn't expect to see _two_ oneshots on my birthday now did ya? Enjoy!**

**Note: This takes place during TNAB and it's sort of an alternate version of how Amelia learned to dance and where she got her dress. **

* * *

"AAAHHHH!!!" Amelia shouted as she frantically ran around the practice room in Jack's house. "Not good. Not good! Halloween is only three days away, which means so is the Halloween Masquerade, which means I have to learn to dance in less than seventy-two hours!!!"

"This is bad, _really_ bad!" She was about ready to pull her hair out. "I can't dance! I was born with two left feet!" She comically collapsed on the floor and stared at the chandelier that hung from the ceiling above her.

"I'm such an idiot…" she then went into hysterics again, "Why did I even suggest a ball in the first place!?" She relaxed a little and just lied there flat on the ground having given up.

"You mean to tell me that the _Princess_ of Halloween doesn't know how to dance?" a masculine voice said as the sound of footsteps entering the room was heard.

Amelia jolted upright and looked behind her to find none other than Jack Skellington, whom was obviously amused by the whole ordeal. There was a smirk spread across his face and his arms were crossed as he stared down at the sorceress.

"That's just not right at all." He stated as he walked over to where she sat on the floor. He offered his hand to her to help her up, to which she gratefully accepted. She didn't expect to be pulled up so quickly and she stumbled a little when she tried to stand on her own. He placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her from falling over.

"You really do have two left feet." He said bluntly.

"Well excuse me for not being so perfect like yourself." She scowled before she crossed her arms and turned her back to him.

"I'm only teasing Ami. Besides," he walked in front of her so she would have to face him, "I will teach you to dance if you let me." He offered a kind smile.

"Well," she stared at the ground in thought, "considering I have less than three days," she looked back up to him with a smile, "I need all the help I can get."

"That's the spirit." He chuckled. "But uh, there's something we're missing."

He grasped his chin as he tried to think of what it was. A big grin spread across his face for realization had struck him. He snapped his fingers as suddenly his normal pinstripe suit was replaced with black pants and shoes, an orange and black striped vest, a light orange undershirt, and a tattered black trench coat with a torn collar.

"The appropriate dance attire!" he beamed and struck a pose in his new outfit.

"But…what about me?" she pointed to herself with a puzzled expression.

"Turn around." He twirled his bony finger in a circle for emphasis.

She did so and found herself facing the wall of mirrors. However, what she saw in her reflection made her gasp in surprise. She wore the most stunning, as well as the most frightening, ball gown she had ever seen. The sleeves were black with silver trim around the edge, the skirt was black and had a V-cut down the center to reveal the purple skirt with black spider webs underneath that matched the top of the dress, which had the same pattern. But it was her collar that really caught her attention. It was a bat, just like Jack's bat bow-tie, only entirely black except for the eyes.

"I-It's beautiful!" joyously, she twirled around in a circle and held in a squeal of delight.

Jack blew on his fingertips and then brushed them against his shoulder, obviously very proud of his work.

"What? You didn't think I had bad taste did you?" he crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow, a smirk spread across his face.

"W-well… I never really thought…" she fidgeted with the end of her sleeve as she avoided eye contact with the skeleton man.

"I'm just teasing you again." He chuckled as she blushed a little from embarrassment.

"This is just some sort of the game to you isn't it?" She huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"What _ever_ makes you say that?" he grinned.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

He grasped his chin in thought and arched a would-be eyebrow as he pondered.

"Ah yes." He snapped his fingers and suddenly beautiful orchestra music filled the room, though there were no instruments to create it.

"Ahem," he bowed and outstretched his hand toward her, "may I have this dance?"

She giggled as she accepted his hand and they began the graceful waltz. Her expression, which was once that of excitement, was now replaced with worry and nervousness for she had never danced the waltz or any other kind of dance before. The last thing she wanted to do was embarrass herself in front of the man whom she secretly harbored feelings for. Not to mention as her instructor, she had excelled in the mystic arts so she did _not_ want to disappoint him by failing in something as simple as learning how to dance. Therefore, she did the same thing as any other person being taught for the first time, stared at her feet to make sure she didn't step on him. He could immediately tell that she was nervous and being overly precautious because of it.

"Relax," He said soothingly, "you're doing just fine." He smiled warmly at her.

Against her better judgment, she dared to look up and meet his gaze. It was then that a strange sensation overcame her. She couldn't quite describe it for she had no idea what it was, but it was strong. Everything around them seemed to just melt away and it was just her, Jack, and the music. The unknown feeling couldn't help but make her smile for some reason, but she was indeed very happy.

Miraculously, the bizarre sensation didn't distract her and cause her to accidentally step on his feet, but instead, actually improved her movements and her grace. He twirled her around and brought her in close as the music ended with one hand on her waist while the other was intertwined with her own.

"I don't know what you were so worried about, you dance perfectly." He grinned as he let go of her and took a step back.

"I don't know." she shrugged, "I guess, I'm just more comfortable with you." She avoided eye contact and scratched the back of her head as a small blush crept across her cheeks.

"Maybe," he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "but I still think you're a natural." He beamed happily.

"Thank you." She smiled softly and shyly looked up at him.

The orchestra music with no origin started up again.

"Shall we?" Jack once again offered his hand to her.

"Yes, let's." She delicately placed her hand in his and he led her in yet another graceful waltz.

* * *

**Now say it with me, "Aawww!" XD This oneshot was too adorable and funny not to post, so I did lol. Hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
